Nine's Own Goal
Nine's Own Goal (ナインズ・オウン・ゴール) was a clan of heteromorphics that existed in YGGDRASIL. It served as the spiritual precursor to the guild that would later become Ainz Ooal Gown. Background Nine's Own Goal was founded originally when hunting heteromorphic beings was all the rage in the early days of YGGDRASIL. Heteromorphics were repeatedly hunted down by other players in order to claim some strong job classes, which required PKing a certain number of heteromorphic beings for entry. Therefore, players of heteromorphic characters hid out in the three worlds which were advantageous to them — Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim — and refused to go to other worlds. While many of the heteromorphics were content to hide in these worlds, a few heteromorphics banded together to explore YGGDRASIL despite the persecution they faced. One could say that clan meetings between members of Nine's Own Goal were arranged to be made as conferences for communication. It was done so to set up a weekly organized sharing of information and requests for help from member to member. Once, the discussion is over, they will come together and form a party before then trying to carry out such a request for the sake of their clansmen. That said, new information among members did not come easily as the only time they ever get to explore and play YGGDRASIL was during their free hours. Touch Me was the person who had gathered the "Original Nine" members of the clan into establishing a team together.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning He was gathering the original clan members of Nine's Own Goal before it grew in power as the Ainz Ooal Gown guild through every possible means, including PK.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up In the Web Novel, it can be said that Touch Me made this group which predated the guild in order to protect the weak from PKers.Overlord First Half Chapter 62: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 2 Chronology Overlord Prologue (Former Part) Nine's Own Goal is formally introduced during a clan meeting, several clan members, such as Momonga, Peroroncino, and Ulbert Alain Odle meet in a Waiting Area, and take time to chat of their daily lives and exploits. The members of Nine's Own Goal gathered together as a whole clan to discuss the latest rumors concerning a new dungeon in Helheim. Additionally, Touch Me formally announced his decision to retire as Clan Leader. Though there was some confusion and uproar initially, Touch Me calmed the clan members' worry, suggesting that he wished to make Nine's Own Goal into an official guild while disbanding their current clan. It was due to the efficient amount of clansmen they've have added to their clan thus far that causes Touch Me to make such a proposition. In order to break with the old and forge a new guild, the former clansmen had to think of a name that everyone can agree upon. Accepting their suggestion, Warrior Takemikazuchi and Punitto Moe changed the named Nine's Own Goal to Ainz Oal Gown. Soon afterward, Touch Me would then later make another proposal to his friends that they should nominate Momonga as their Guildmaster. It was something to which everybody present agreed to accept his suggestion officially and make Momonga the Guildmaster of their new guild, Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) The Dark Warrior Arc While two adventurer groups Darkness and Swords of Darkness were having a campfire, Momon recount a brief story about his eight clan members he met and the countless adventures they have done in the past. Through them, Ainz had learned the meaning of what friendship was to him. He once thought he would have been ignored in YGGDRASIL, like in the real world, but unlike reality, they ended up being the best of friends, who would extend a helping hand to each other at any time. Over the course of time, as the number of group members in Nine's Own Goal steadily increased, he noted how they tend to share their joys and their sorrows together.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Strength Originally, the clan was composed of just nine players, over time, however, the clan began to grow in size, adding numerous players from various heteromorphic races. Not only that, but their clan's strength at its peak before disbanding for good was also closely estimated to be centered around level 90s among fellow clansmen. In addition to that, their clan have once possessed one of the 200 World Items in YGGDRASIL which they first discovered and later obtained afterward. * Atlas (Formerly): It was the first World Item found by Nine's Own Goal, but was stolen away from them.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Known Members of Nine's Own Goal First Nine * Momonga * Touch Me * Nishikienrai * Wish III * Warrior Takemikazuchi * Ancient One * Flatfoot * Amanomahitotsu * Possibly the unknown member who left the clan and quit YGGDRASIL.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Later Members Trivia * By the YGGDRASIL standard, it was the first clan to have been officially known in the Overlord series. * Before the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown was even created, it was supposedly a clan that had never really put much focus on dungeon clearing and PKing. * There's an unnamed clan member of the Nine's Own Goal who left the game, because of a disagreement between him and Touch Me before the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Prior to the creation of Ainz Ooal Gown as a guild, the clan called Nine's Own Goal consists mainly of 27 members who were around level 90 or so in it. * There was a sub-group known as the No Cash Item Alliance that forgo the use of cash items. * Momonga was perhaps the first person to have been recruited by Touch Me as he later met four people through the World Champion and then later, the last three join in to establish Nine's Own Goal. References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Clans Category:Nazarick